


difference

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, House Being House, M/M, greg house-typical casual racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House has always pictured it as Foreman dominating him.





	difference

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'blow jobs' prompt for kinktober day 6.
> 
> bottom foreman rights, yall
> 
> enjoy!

In most of his fantasies regarding Foreman, it tended to go with him being the one submitting. 

Whenever he idly jerks off about one of his employees, when he falls onto Foreman, it’s never something like dominating him. No, it’s Foreman, he’d never submit to him— he’d bend him over his desk, fuck him nice and rough, never wrapping his hand around his cock, letting him get the edge off. He’s always demeaning, treating him like he tends to treat the sex workers he goes to— fucking, cumming, and being tossed to the side. 

But when their tension finally devolves into something more worthwhile than glances across rooms, he’s surprised to find Foreman popping the most important question and not himself.

“Can I suck you off?”

House stares at him for several seconds, almost waiting for it to be a joke. When Foreman shifts his weight in a manner that can only be described as nervous, he realizes— oh, he really does mean it. “You want to suck _ me _ off?” he asks. “With what you’re packing, I’m sure _ I _should have that honor.”

Foreman snorts. “Yes, yes, we get it, you wanted to have the big Black dude treat you like shit. Can I suck you off now?”

House taps his foot against the floor before getting more comfortable, getting some leverage on his desk. “You can,” he says as he unzips his jeans, pulls them down along with his boxers. He strokes himself absentmindedly, surprised at this development as he watches Foreman drop to his knees. He makes quick work of crawling over to settling in the right place, looking up at him, brown eyes glinting as he leans in to dart his tongue out and lap at his hardening cock. 

House can’t help but moan, resisting the urge to throw his head back as he watches Foreman carefully. He pulls his hands away and goes to grab at the desk. Foreman starts stroking him to hardness, one hand wrapped around him as he makes quick work of it, licking his lips.

“You look good like this,” he says, finding far too much arousal on the position Foreman is right now. How he has his legs spread ever so slightly as he reaches up to handle his hardness, how as soon as he’s completely hard he pulls his hands away, keeps them on the desk before opening his mouth and taking him in, eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck,” he breathes. “Finally, something to shut ya up.”

Foreman looks up at him a tad annoyedly, but it doesn’t stop him from bobbing his head up and down, slowly taking more of House in with each movement. He closes his eyes again, and House reaches one hand out to keep at the back of his head, watching him and keeping him in place. 

Foreman slowly makes his way down, and House smiles as he finally gags.

“Wow, you took so much in without gagging at all,” he chides. “You must get around.”

Foreman grumbles around his cock, but it only causes a fine line of drool to dribble down his chin. He looks up at him with a vague semblance of annoyance flashing in his eyes, but it quickly disappears once he pushes himself further down. The pleasure that Foreman seems to derive just from sucking his dick makes him tight with arousal, eager to come down his throat. He didn’t know Foreman was like this.

“God,” he breathes, tilting his head back, as much as he’d like to observe Foreman like he’s a particularly fascinating experiment. “You’re pretty like this. Your mouth is perfect when it’s filled with something other than arrogance.”

Foreman doesn’t protest this time around. He bobs his head up and down until he makes his way down his cock, nose buried in his pubes. That jerks House up somewhat, so he looks down at the sight before him— of Foreman on his knees, legs spread, hands on his desk as he pleases him, bottom lip at his balls.

He thinks he can last like this forever, until one of Foreman’s hands come to rest on his thigh and then he fondles his balls, pressing against them just so, enough for him to let out a choked out moan of bliss before releasing down his throat.

Foreman pulls away, not even a semblance of fake disgust on his face as he tilts his head back and swallows.

House can’t help but grin from ear to ear. “You’re a lot more interesting than the fantasy version I had in my head,” he says as he leans in to grab his chin gently. “I’m sure we’ll get around to doing much more than you sucking me off.”

Foreman grunts and stands up, leaning in to kiss him roughly. 

Yeah, a submissive Foreman is much, much hotter.


End file.
